


All the subliminal things

by mistilteinn



Series: Any road you take [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood has a magic dick, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus embarrasses himself, Top Alec Lightwood, alec likes it, little bit of breeding kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: Magnus says something out of character and gets embarrassed.Alec is (more than) okay with it.





	All the subliminal things

**Author's Note:**

> so this takes place before magnus ever loses his magic. 
> 
> there's no discernible plot here - just a little bit of lovin' between two dorks and some more characterization practice for me
> 
> (title from "sucker" by the jonas brothers)

“So Jia Penhallow came to see me today,” Alec said conversationally, breaking the easy silence between them as he cut into his steak.

Magnus choked on his drink, spitting gin across the table. Face hot, he avoided eye contact with Alec and focused on patting down the wood with his napkin for as long as he could. After an extended pause, Magnus met Alec’s gaze once more and smiled awkwardly at him, mind racing to try and figure out how to avoid the impending conversation.

“Okay…” He began, hoping against hope that Penhallow hadn’t given his boyfriend the details of their earlier confrontation. “That sounds...nice. What did you talk about?”

Alexander smiled blandly at him and his stomach immediately sank. He couldn’t help the small flinch when Alec answered him. “Funnily enough, _you.”_

Magnus grimaced, trying to settle his nerves before speaking. “Right, of course she went to you.”

At Alec’s raised eyebrow, leftover irritation from the earlier argument flared up, and he continued before he could stop himself, words spilling out. “Have a disagreement with the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Just tattle to his boyfriend to make him apologize!”

Alec blinked at him, looking unimpressed. “From my understanding, it was less of a disagreement and more you _berating_ her about some decades-old bet between you and her father.”

It wasn’t a bet _,_ it was a _pact._ A sacred pact that Jia seemed hell-bent on steamrolling, regardless of her family’s honor.

Magnus made a face, readying himself to argue the point, when Alec held up a hand to stop him from speaking and continued. “Also, she didn’t approach me as your _boyfriend_ \- I’m the head of the New York Institute. It’s my job to act as a liaison between the Clave and the Downworld, and it sounds like you behaved inappropriately.”

Inappropriate. Inappropriate was going behind someone’s back, trying to get between them and their significant other - as Jia did.

Perhaps Magnus could show Alec a different kind of inappropriate. He smirked and tilted his head at his boyfriend, placing both of his hands flat on the table before speaking in a low, velvety tone. “So, what? Now you have to show me the error of my ways?”

Alec shook his head and looked away, leaning back in his chair. Magnus pushed farther, watching the muscle in his boyfriend’s cheek twitch with annoyance.

He ran a finger delicately over Alec’s hand and practically purred. “You’d better discipline me. You’re the big bad Head of the Institute - it’s your responsibility.”

Alec turned back to him, jaw clenched. He leaned forward in his seat and when he spoke, his tone was deep and authoritative - it made Magnus’s heart flutter in his chest. “Don’t try to get cute about this. I’m being serious.”

Magnus tilted his head in that way that he knew Alec loved. He schooled his expression into one of concern, wrinkling his brow and frowning. “But I’m _always_ cute…”

Alec held eye contact with him, annoyance reading clear on his face. A beat. Magnus glanced down at Alec’s lips for just a second. Looked back up at him through his lashes.

Alec’s expression softened. He blew air out of his mouth, relaxed the tight set of his shoulders. He dropped his head abruptly, and when he raised it again, a small smile played about the edges of his mouth. “You know what? You _are_ always cute. It’s a problem.”

Magnus shifted in his seat, feeling rather victorious. “Yes, but it’s _your_ problem.”

Alec broke into a true smile at that, reached a hand across the table and held Magnus’s. “You’re definitely right about that. I’ll put the leftovers away and take care of the dishes - why don’t you meet me in the bedroom?”

Magnus swallowed and smiled, a pleasant sort of excitement swirling in his stomach. “I’d love to.”

\---

Magnus reclined on the bed as he waited, hot arousal simmering under his skin. He loved this feeling - the way the anticipation built, creating a tight knot in his stomach.

He knew that Alexander felt the intoxicating buzz too, that he was probably rushing the dishes, tossing the leftovers haphazardly into the fridge instead of labeling everything meticulously like he normally would.

Nights like this, he’d pin Magnus’s wrists down and tease him for hours, make him squirm - he’d only give Magnus relief when tears pricked at his eyes and the moans caught in his chest.

The thought of it sent a fresh wave of arousal through Magnus’s body, made him shiver. He couldn’t wait.

Alexander opened the door and slipped in quietly. His cheeks were already flushed and his hair was mussed, physical evidence of his coming undone. The sharp smile he shot at Magnus sent his stomach twisting deliciously, heat pooling in his gut.

Impatience prickled the edges of his mind and he snapped, making a grabbing motion at Alec. “C’mon, c’mon, get over here, fuck me up now,” Magnus muttered, blood rushing in his ears.

He hummed appreciatively when Alexander shucked off his shirt and crossed the room in four long strides, yelped when the younger man grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him down the bed so that he was standing between Magnus’s spread legs.

And, oh, Magnus loved taking the lead, loved the feeling of Alec’s body pulsing around him, the burning heat that spread through his bones when Alec came apart, split open on his cock - but he loved this too.

This sense of vulnerability - the knowledge that Alec was strong enough to pick him up and do with him as he wished, that he could hold Magnus down and fuck him senseless and that Magnus had no choice but to just _take_ it. It got Magnus off like nothing else.

By the time Alec dipped down to kiss him, Magnus was ready to fall apart at the seams, tension already throbbing heavily along his veins. “Please, please, please,” he mumbled into Alec’s mouth, licking behind his teeth and clutching any skin he could get his hands on.

Alec grinned into the kiss, touching him gently ‘round the waist and pulling him up to stand. “Clothes off, now,” his voice was gravelly as they stumbled around the side of the bed, touching each other everywhere they could.

Magnus complied with a flick of his wrist, biting back a smile when Alec tugged him down to straddle his lap. He threw his head back, sighing at the way Alec’s hands hungrily roamed down his back and over the curve of his ass, and rocked forward, shuddering at the first slide of their cocks together, panting a soft _ah, ah, ah_ into the shell of Alec’s ear.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Alexander spoke against his skin, mouthing along his jaw and down his neck.

Magnus shivered at the scrape of teeth on his pulse point and shook his head, unable to string two words together. The friction on his cock, the iron grip Alec had on his ass, the pleasant ache in his thighs, the myriad physical sensations made it too overwhelming to try and speak.

Magnus opened up when Alec pressed two fingers to his lips, sucking them in hungrily. His eyes were lidded, flickering between his glamour and his warlock mark.

The sudden slack of Alec’s mouth coupled with the awed look in his eyes and the twitch of his sizeable cock against the velvety skin on the inside of Magnus’s thigh sent a surge of confidence through his stomach, momentarily clearing his mind.

He let Alec’s fingers slip from his mouth and goaded him, rocking so that his cock ground against Alec’s hard abs. “C’mon, I can take it, give it to me.”

Alec groaned, slipped his slick hand down between his legs to tease at his taint. Magnus let out a sob and his head fell forward onto Alec’s shoulder. He rolled his hips again, entire body jolting when his sensitive rim caught on Alec’s searching fingers.

He pressed down, gasping when Alec finally breached him, the burn delicious. Alec stretched him methodically, moving his fingers slowly and deliberately.

When Magnus cracked his eyes open (when did they shut in the first place?), Alec was staring down between them, watching his fingers disappear inside of Magnus over and over with a satisfied curl to his mouth.

Magnus let his eyes fall shut again and lost himself to the deep-deep-deep stretch, the white-hot pleasure from Alec’s fingers brushing against his prostate.

More. More. He needed so much more. After another roll of his hips, another stomach clenching brush against his sweet spot, he moaned out, “Just do it already, come on - put a baby in me.”

The fingers inside of him stilled. Magnus stopped moving, confused, and blinked, looking down at Alexander. His expression had shifted, no longer dark and fucked-out. Alec looked surprised - shocked, even - which, why would he be - _oh._

When Magnus realized what he said, the liquid arousal that had been flowing through his veins turned to ice.

A bone-deep embarrassment began to creep through his limbs, and he panicked, blurting out the first thing he thought of. “I will give you the best blowjob of your life _right now_ if you promise to never bring this up again.”

This startled a laugh out of Alec and he pulled his fingers from Magnus, who shuddered at the empty feeling.

Alexander must have seen the stricken expression on his face, because he then lifted Magnus off of his lap and shifted so that they were sat next to each other on the bed.

He curled an arm around Magnus’s waist and spoke after a second, words halting and hesitant. “No blowjob necessary. Just, ah, this might be a stupid question, I - I don’t know.”

Magnus tilted his head and nudged Alec’s jaw to urge him on, a different sort of tension throbbing heavily in his veins.

“Can - can I actually do that? Like, Shadowhunter abilities?”

Magnus blew air out of his mouth, shaking his head. When he spoke, his voice was flat, carried none of the usual intonations - evidence of his trying to extinguish any trace of mirth. “No, Alec. You can’t _actually_ get me pregnant. Your dick is huge, not magic.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at the smile he felt against his hair and snuggled closer as the anxiety slowly drained away. Eventually, he spoke again. “This is all your fault, you know.”

Alec sat up straight, jostling him from his comfortable spot. He sounded incredulous when he responded. “My fault?! You saying something and getting embarrassed is my fault?”

Magnus straightened as well, meeting Alec’s gaze. He responded, “uh, _yes,_ ” before continuing, gesturing between the two of them as he spoke. “Look at you - can you really expect me to keep my cool with all of _this_ all over all of _me?”_

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus, a fond smile curling his lips. He pulled the warlock close again, tucked his head under his chin, smoothed a hand over Magnus’s hair before he answered. “No, I guess I can’t.”

—-

Over the next few days, Alec acted even weirder than he usually did. Magnus caught him staring at odd times, a slightly dazed look on his face.

Whenever Magnus tried to address him during one of these episodes, Alec would snap out of his reverie and deny everything, blushing furiously.

Magnus would find it irritating if it wasn’t so adorable.

This morning, Magnus was running through his yoga poses on the balcony while Alec sleepily drank his coffee and enjoyed the view.

Magnus never wore a shirt during his morning zen time - he didn’t see the point if he was just going to get sweaty and have to change. Plus - this way, there was about a fifty percent chance that Alec would get all hot and bothered when he got to the reclined goddess position and would ravish him then and there.

Truth be told, they actually hadn’t been intimate since Magnus said _the thing._

Which, yes, was only a couple of days. But that made it the longest dry spell they’d had in, well, ever, and it kind of felt like Magnus was about to explode, like he could crawl out of his skin at any moment.

So, sure, perhaps he magicked his pants a little tighter, leaned deeper into his positions, breathed harder than was strictly necessary, but could he really be blamed?

And judging by the way Alexander was clenching his coffee cup so tightly that his knuckles were white, things were going according to plan.

Magnus rose gracefully out of the pigeon pose and brought his arms over his head, stretching his back and wiggling his hips exaggeratedly. He groaned, cracking an eye open to peek at Alexander - who was watching intently - and turned around to lean against the rail and pretend to look over the edge of the balcony.

“Darling, could you bring me my towel? I seem to have forgotten it on the table.” Magnus called over his shoulder, smiling when he heard Alec fumble and curse behind him.

Nailed it. And to think that Ragnor always said he wasn’t smooth.

A handful of heartbeats later, Magnus was relaxing back into Alec’s hold, enjoying the sensation of being trapped between him and the rail. He shifted his weight, pressed back against his boyfriend.

“Oh!” He exclaimed at the hardness against his lower back, feigning surprise, and turned in Alec’s arms. He tipped his head back, baring the long line of his neck, quirked his lips in a small smile.

Alec slowly tracked down his naked torso, gaze heavy enough that Magnus could physically feel it. He suppressed a full-body shiver as Alec brought his eyes back up. He looked - he looked _hungry._

He dipped down and swept Magnus into a heady kiss, slipping an arm around his waist to pull him even closer.

And kisses like this were Magnus’s favorite - they promised a sort of mind-numbing pleasure that only happened when Alec was sufficiently wound up.

“Really, Alexander? Right here?” Magnus admonished when he pulled back for a breath, satisfied with himself.

“What might -” Magnus cut himself off with a moan as Alec sucked a mark into the skin at the bottom of his throat and palmed him through his pants. He inhaled shakily and continued. “What might the neighbors think?”

Alec pulled back, exasperated. “Magnus, you won. You’ve already got me where you want me - you can drop the coy act.”

Magnus tilted his head and feigned a pout. “I _could,_ ” He drew the words out, “but where’s the fun in that?”

“Are you seriously asking -” Alec looked at him incredulously. He gripped Magnus tightly and rolled his hips, hard. Magnus’s knees went weak and his eyes rolled back in his head at the heat that rose in his belly from the friction against his cock. _“That’s_ where the fun is.”

Magnus only moaned in response, unable to speak due to what felt like all of the blood in his body rushing into his dick at once.

He grabbed at Alec’s arms and shirt, pulling him down, tugging until they were both on his yoga mat on the ground. It wasn’t particularly thick, nor was it really big enough for two full-grown men, but it would have to do. There was no way they were making it all the way to the bedroom this morning.

Alec, fortunately, got the message he was trying to send and stripped off his shirt, pushing Magnus with a hand to his chest until he was flat on his back.

Before he yanked Alec down on top of him, Magnus spoke. “Can I -? Pants?” He stuttered, gesturing vaguely with his hands.

Alec nodded enthusiastically, eyes bright, and Magnus whisked away the rest of their clothes, prepping himself in the process.

“C’mere, get on me, please,” Magnus pulled Alec down, smiling against his mouth. He rolled his hips, breath catching in his throat.

Alec kissed him deeply and ground down between his legs, sending a flash of white light across his vision. Magnus gasped against his mouth, and Alec took advantage, licking behind his teeth. Magnus’s grip on his shoulder and bicep tightened abruptly, and he pulled back to kiss along his jaw, nip at his neck.

“Are you ready?” Alec rumbled into his ear, sliding a hand under his ass to shift him into a comfortable position. He brushed fingers over Magnus’s slick rim and lined up with his entrance, waiting for permission.

Magnus exclaimed, digging his nails into Alec’s arm, urging him forward. “Yeah, I’m fuckin’ ready, are you kidding?”

Alec pressed in slowly, the stretch and burn delightful. The feeling sent shocks of lightning throughout his body, knocking his head back against the mat and curling his toes.

Four hundred years. That’s how long it took for Magnus to find this feeling. He would happily give up the next four hundred years if it meant he could keep it for just a moment longer.

When he thought about telling Alexander exactly that, he just groaned. Alec pulled almost all the way out, leaving him gasping for air.

Alec chuckled, smiling against his skin. He rolled his hips, from nothing to his entire considerable length, all in one go. “Gonna fuck you so good, I’m gonna put a baby in you -”

And just like that, it felt like the breath had been punched out of Magnus’s chest. He looked up at Alec, eyes blown, and opened his mouth to speak, but only a broken moan came out.

It was so _intense._ The thought of Alexander doing - that. Fucking a baby into him. It just overwhelmed Magnus in a way he didn’t expect.

The pressure in his chest, the sparks dancing along his skin everywhere they touched, the almost painful scrape of teeth against his Adam’s apple, the incredible fullness of Alec’s cock inside of him -  it was all so _much._

Alec pulled him from his thoughts with a particularly hard thrust, sending him sliding up the mat a good few inches.

Magnus gasped out a sob at that and scrabbled at his back, wrapping his legs around Alec’s hips and pulling him so that their bodies were flush together, Alec as deep as he could be.

Unable to pull out and thrust, Alec ducked his head and spoke into Magnus’s ear, grinding his hips against Magnus’s ass. “Is that what you want? Want me to fuck you so good that everyone knows you’re mine? Want me to fill you with my come?”

Magnus let his head fall back, hitting the concrete floor of the balcony. The slight pain sent stars shooting across his vision, and he screwed his eyes shut, a tight sort of pleasure starting to build in his stomach as tears welled up in his eyes.

Alec brought a hand up to hold him tightly by the chin, moving Magnus’s face so that they were nose to nose again.

Alec thrusted harder, more deeply than before, jostling the tears free from his eyes. “I asked you a question,” he growled, sending a shudder through Magnus’s body. “Is - that - what - you - want?” He asked, punctuating each word with a stroke.

“Oh - yes, please -” Magnus spoke, voice catching as he tried to speak, hiccoughing on each word. “Fill me with your come, I need it, knock me up -”

Alec lost his rhythm, thrusts alternated between deep and shallow, hard and weak. He let go of Magnus’s chin and reached between them, jerking his cock firmly. “C’mon baby,” he commanded gently. “Come for me.”

And at once, the pressure inside of him broke free, sending waves of white-hot relief through his bones. His head fell back again and every muscle in his body clenched and unclenched, prickles of electricity biting along his skin.

He spent between them, feeling Alec come deep inside of him, filling him up. Without meaning to, Magnus clenched around Alec’s cock, forcing a weak moan from his throat.

Alec pulled out of him, shuddering at the cold air hitting his sensitive cock, and sat back on his knees. He tugged Magnus up to sit and rubbed his hands up and down his arms soothingly.

Magnus sighed, feeling the slight ache of his muscles and the come start to sluggishly drip out of his hole. He let his head fall forward and he slumped into Alec’s arms.

Magnus smiled as Alec wrapped him in a tight hug, letting the younger man envelop him as he slowly came back to himself.

“Alexander,” he began, pressing his face closer into the protective embrace. “That was incredible. I’ve never - no one has ever talked to me like that.”

He shivered, heat curling deep in his belly at the thought of Alec holding him down and filling him, at the thought of his stomach swelling with Alec’s child, at the thought of being so visibly and irrevocably _his._

It didn’t matter that it was impossible. Ridiculous, even. Never before in his life had Magnus thought to be claimed like that - used like that.

Now, the idea was intoxicating.

Alec pulled back and looked fondly at him, no trace of the dominance from before left in his gentle expression. Magnus curled a hand around his neck, heart pounding in his chest, as Alec leaned into his palm.

“Not too much, then?” Alec smiled, a dimple appearing in his cheek. Magnus barely resisted the urge to poke it, still feeling rather boneless.

“Not too much.” He shook his head and ran his other hand through Alec’s hair, his lips curling of their own accord. “Just right.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't fuck on a yoga mat, kids.
> 
> leave a comment below if you've got anything specific you want to see from me! 
> 
> feedback fuels my existence. i'm not exaggerating. kudos and comments mean the world to me.


End file.
